


Mother Knows Best

by YappiChick



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, mama smoak - Freeform, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YappiChick/pseuds/YappiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have made it my practice to read people.” She looked him directly. “And you love her.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Knows Best

“So,” Donna said as she closed her compact and slid it inside her purse, “Oliver looks positively tasty. Tell me that you’ve hopped in the sack with him at least once.”  
  
Donna only grinned as Felicity’s face morphed from shock to embarrassment to denial. “No, Mom, I haven’t hopped in the sack with Oliver.” She sighed. “I guess it was too much to hope you didn’t ask about my sex life during your stay out here.”  
  
“Well, you know me.” She lowered her voice. “That man practically oozes pheromones, you know.”  
  
“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” Even though it had been a long time since they had lived under the same roof, Donna knew that Felicity was lying. Time for a little meddling.  
  
“How could you not? Normally, I’m not a huge fan of the five o’clock shadow, but he manages to pull it off. And I can only imagine how built he is. I know it was just one handshake, but you can tell these things. And that smile--”  
  
“Yes, Mom, Oliver has a great smile. It makes my stomach do little flips when he grins in my direction which I’m pretty sure he already knows because he gets that look in his eye which makes his smile widen even more and I’m just going to start shutting up now.” Felicity held her face in her hands.  
  
Donna gave her a disapproving look. “You’re not a nun. You’re allowed to notice these things."  
  
“No, Mom, I can’t.” Felicity looked up at her, shaking her head. “It’s complicated.”  
  
“Life is complicated. But, if I were you, I’d take that luscious piece of man meat back to your place and rock his world," Donna offered.  
  
Felicity didn't seem too impressed with her motherly advice. “‘Luscious piece of man meat’? Mom, please tell me that you’re not still reading those awful novels.”  
  
Donna reached into her carry-on and pulled out a book with a worn out cover of a shirtless, muscular man on the cover. “This one is about a professor and his student who--”  
  
Felicity held her hand up. “I don’t want to know, Mom. But seriously, there is nothing going on between me and Oliver. Absolutely nothing.”  
  
Donna knew that Felicity was lying again, but this time she didn't push the issue. Instead, she opened up her book. Somebody needs to get some action, even if it is a couple of fictional characters, she thought with a sigh.  
  
They sat together for another half an hour, she with her book, Felicity with her tablet. Then, her watch-slash-wrist-computer beeped her; it was nearly time for her to board her flight. “Well, I guess that’s my cue.”  
  
Felicity stood up and Donna mimicked her. She reached out and grabbed Felicity, pulling her in for a tight hug. “The next time I come out, I’ll remember to hit the send button when I text you.”  
  
Felicity let out a small laugh at that. “You can just call me too, you know.”  
  
Donna knew that if she had tried to do such a thing before boarding her flight to Starling City, Felicity would have been unlikely to answer the phone. But now things were different. They were different.  
  
She held her close for another half minute before pushing her away slightly. “I love you, baby girl.”  
  
“I love you too, Mom.”  
  
They embraced again and then Felicity turned to leave. She took several steps from her before she looked back; Donna shooed her off.  
  
She waited before Felicity was completely out of sight before she called out in a slightly raised voice, “I wondered if you were going to hide out the entire time we were waiting.”  
  
She turned as she watched Oliver Queen step out from behind a pillar, embarrassment on his face. “You knew I was here.”  
  
“The whole time. You don’t survive in Vegas without being very aware when someone is watching you. Especially when you’re on your own, walking to your car when your shift ends at three in the morning.” Donna walked up to him, appraising the man in front of her.  
  
He shifted uncomfortably. “When Felicity called to let me know she was taking the day off, I just wanted to be sure that you both were alright.”  
  
“You saw what happened last night with Cooper and his gang of armed men.” She crossed her arms. “I don’t think she’ll be alright for a while.”  
  
Neither would she, but that’s what booze and the nightlife of Vegas was for.  
  
It took him less than a second to realize what she has said. His eyes widened slightly and he grabbed her arm, pulling her close to him. He started walking them through the crowds and didn't stop until he found a gate with no one around. “Did she tell you about me and...the Arrow?”  
  
“No. She didn’t have to.” She lowered her voice to a whisper. “Mr. Queen--”  
  
“Oliver.”  
  
There was no way she could causally use a billionaire’s first name to his face, so she compromised. “Mr. Oliver, it was clear to me that way you feel about my daughter when I first met you in the club. That was the same look I saw when you were hiding under that hood of yours.”  
  
To her surprise he didn’t deny it, or even look surprised at the fact she knew his feelings about Felicity. Instead he looked...deflated. “Is it that obvious?”  
  
“No. But I have made it my practice to read people.” She looked him directly. “And you love her.”  
  
He flinched.  
  
Suddenly, things made sense. The awkwardness when Felicity introduced Oliver to her in the club, the fact she found her crying at her job with that boss of hers instead being with Oliver, Felicity’s reaction to her questions about Oliver earlier.  
  
He must have decided not to pursue a relationship with Felicity.  
  
Donna frowned as a wave of protectiveness comes over her. Did he think he was too good for a cocktail waitress’ daughter? She was about ready to give him a piece of mind, when he started to speak.  
  
“I made a promise to myself -- and Felicity-- that as long as I wear the Hood, I cannot pursue a relationship with her. I will not put her life in danger.” He swallowed. “I can’t lose her.”  
  
Donna crossed her arms, wondering if he gave the same speech to Felicity. It sounded like a load of crap and excuses to her. “I didn’t know that you were involved with anything Cooper did last night.”  
  
“I didn’t,” he rushed to say.  
  
She raised her eyebrows. “That’s my point. Danger is everywhere, Mr. Oliver.”   
  
“But especially with me.”  
  
She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. “Can I give you a piece of advice?” Donna asked.  
  
He nodded, not making eye contact with her.  
  
“You saw what our Felicity did last night. She saved my life. And her own.” She reached out, not sure how he would respond but he didn’t move out the way when her hand touched his arm.  “This city may need a hero, but she doesn’t need someone to protect her. She just needs someone who loves her.”  
  
She moved until his eyes met hers. “I believe you can do that, Mr. Oliver. I never saw my ex-husband look at me the way you look at her.” She winked. “And I bet after the sex, you won’t help but to have a smile on your face all the time. And you heard what that does to her.”  
  
Oliver made choking sound in the back of his throat, but Donna just smiled. “Think about it, Mr. Oliver. And don’t you dare hurt my girl.”  
  
Then, before he could reply, she turned around and started to make her way back to her gate, but she swore she heard him say, “If I had it my way, she’ll always be my girl.”  
  
/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-  
  
It was late when he knocked on her door, repeating what her mom said at the airport.  
  
She didn't need someone to protect her. She just needed someone who loves her.  
  
He could do that.  
  
He raised his hand to knock again, but stopped when he heard the deadbolt turning. Felicity opened the door. “Oliver, what are you doing here?”  
  
“Can I come in? There’s something I need to tell you.”

 


End file.
